


Make Your Heart a Home

by psychotraumatic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hybrid AU, Hybrids, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Soonhoon - Freeform, coupshan, jeongcheol - Freeform, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: With a few measly bucks in his hand, he was happy to get a shower and a cookie. If he ends up finding home instead, then he's got the best luck on earth.





	1. That Doggy Out the Window

**Author's Note:**

> First try at a hybrid AU. First try at a Seventeen story. Suffice to say, I'm not really sure what I'm doing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan just wants to get a bath and some food. What he gets is Seungcheol and a new lease on hope.

He wasn't quite sure what he was doing here. Even without going through the doors, he knew his entire being won't fit in.  
  
He fidgets in place, debating with himself whether or not to suck it up and walk inside, or just tuck his tail and run. He tugs on one ear, scratches the back of it after a bothersome itch, and he remembers why he was there in the first place.  
  
Clutching the wad of paper in a tight grip, he takes a deep breath and finally pushes his way in. A tiny bell rings over his head, signalling his arrival to the man behind the desk.  
  
"Hello," the man greets as he turns around, eyes widening when he sees who had just come in.  
  
He bites down on his lip, head lowering in shyness and shame that his appearance was such a shock. "I have money," he says weakly, sticking his hand out to show the crumpled bills in his grasp.  
  
The man's gaze softens, flashing a kind smile. "Welcome to Tips 'n Tails," he says. "My name's Choi Seungcheol. What's yours?"  
  
"Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan."  
  
"Hi Jeonghan," he greets again, this time with a bigger grin. "Why don't you follow me to the back? Jun?"  
  
"Puppy!"  
  
Jeonghan's taken aback at the exclamation sounding right beside his ear. He didn't even realize there was someone else at the lobby, much less hear him approach.  
  
"Jun, calm down. You're scaring him," Seungcheol chastizes.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry!"  
  
And he does look apologetic, albeit a little jumpy. Jeonghan can see his fingers twitch, as if there's something he needs to hold onto but forcing himself not to.  
  
Seungcheol instructs Jun to man the front desk, explaining how he needs to give the full treatment on Jeonghan.  
  
The protest catches in his throat the second Seungcheol's hand lightly presses against his back. He's stared at the list of services Tips 'n Tails had to offer long enough to know that the money he has won't be enough for what the man has planned.  
  
"I really just came in for a bath and some food," he whispers shyly. "I don't think I have enough for the package."  
  
"Nonsense," Seungcheol says dismissively. "It's your first time here, yes?"  
  
Jeonghan nods, eyes filling with wonder at another smile thrown at him.  
  
"First visits always get the full treatment at the price of basic grooming," the man explains. "That means a bath, a haircut, some food, and a health checkup. So don't worry about anything and let me do my job, ok?"

Jeonghan remains hesitant but allows the other to lead him to the locker room nonetheless. Seungcheol instructs him to change out of his dirty clothes.

“Just leave them on the bench,” he continues. “Jun will come in later on so they can be washed. Take as much time as you need in the shower. Come find me when you’re done, ok?”

Jeonghan couldn’t stop the sigh of relief from passing his lips, gaze lowering when Seungcheol flashes a knowing smile. He guesses he’s not the only adult hybrid to have been in the veterinarian’s care to have gotten shy about personal grooming.

So he takes Seungcheol’s advice, standing under the warm spray of the shower for a few minutes and just reveling in how the water feels against his skin and fur. He reaches for the shampoo, squeezing a generous amount onto his palm and working it into a slight lather between his hands. He lets out a disgruntled sigh as his fingers catch in his matted hair.

Jeonghan likes his long hair, thinks it makes him look a little more attractive, thus having more chances to take small jobs that require catching attention. He’s a Shih Tzu hybrid after all. Unfortunately, longer hair means a need for maintenance that gas station bathrooms don’t exactly accommodate. His mood dips further when even the conditioner doesn’t work out the knots. He imagines Seungcheol will suggest to cut it. He hopes he won’t take off too much.

He exits the shower feeling refreshed, giddy even through the slight shiver as cool air meets his damp skin. He spots a pile of clean, white cotton in place of his tattered jeans and oversized shirt, deducing that Jun must have already come in. Jeonghan feels embarrassment color his cheeks knowing that the assistant was sure to notice the grime on his worn clothes. 

After a quick change, he makes his way back out to the front of the shop. Seungcheol spots him from the corner of his eye.

“Feeling better?” he asks with another smile.

“Lots,” was Jeonghan’s honest reply.

“Let’s have you go through medical first,” Seungcheol suggests. “I usually prefer doing the checkup ahead of anything else so we know what to feed you.”

“I’m not a picky eater,” he says in defense.

“It’s not a matter of what you don’t eat, it’s about what you need to eat. You’re all skin and bones, and I need to see what we can do to fix that.”

Jeonghan has an argument ready, really he does. But the concern laced in Seungcheol’s tone has his protest die in his throat. Instead, he follows the veterinarian into his office, blindly going through the motions the other asks of him.

He’s underweight by nearly 10 kilos, has fleas, and has apparently been eating something he’s not supposed to if the few bald patches on his head and tail were anything to go by. Jeonghan whines as he reaches for his head, partly for the budding headache thinking about medical costs but mostly at the idea that he was losing hair.

“You won’t go bald, don’t worry,” Seungcheol assures in a playful tone. “It’s nothing that a little adjustment in your diet and flea powder won’t fix.”

Jeonghan stares at his feet, a little ashamed that even if Seungcheol puts him on some sort of regimen and medication, he’s unlikely to afford it.

“Are you a stray?”

The question pulls him out of his reverie, another whine sounding from his throat. He nods his head in affirmation, still refusing to look up and see pity in the veterinarian’s eyes.

“Let’s talk about this over food, hm?”

For the third time that day, Jeonghan follows Seungcheol around like a lost pup. He remembers acting similarly long ago, mentally kicking himself for even remembering those times. But for whatever reason, he wants to tell all his secrets to Seungcheol. And he does just that after Jun sets a spread for both of them before quickly excusing himself to attend to the others. 

Jeonghan talks of a previous owner who outgrew him. He was already considered fully grown and most hybrid owners wanted a toddler or a child. Unlike regular pets, hybrids tend to develop their own personalities that make it more difficult to find a new home if they ever find themselves alone in their adult years.

“I tried looking for jobs,” Jeonghan continues. “But no one really wants to hire a hybrid full time because of the documents and bureaucracy involved. It’ll ultimately cost more just to hire me so I can get the proper benefits versus just paying for a small number of hours. Even if I want to save up so I can find a permanent place for myself, I still have to eat.”

“And that brings you here,” Seungcheol muses.

“A friend told me to.”

“A friend? He didn’t offer for you to stay with him? Her?”

Jeonghan swallows a bite of food before answering, brows furrowed in annoyance that the other man seems to have gotten the wrong impression.

“It’s not that he didn’t want me around,” he starts. “He just can’t. He recently got two hybrids of his own. Brothers, actually. Two Shiba Inu hybrids.”

A look of disbelief paints Seungcheol’s face before he dissolves into giggles. “Are their names Seokmin and Chan? And is your friend named Jisoo?”

“How do you know?”

“Finish your food and I’ll tell you.” 

Jeonghan’s never been one to be patient, attempting to inhale his food rather than chew. It causes another round of laughter from his companion, deciding he likes the sound of it a lot.

“Slowly. You don’t want to get indigestion. I won’t disappear on you without any answers.”

Jeonghan also surmises that Seungcheol is great at his job. He feels incredibly reassured regardless if he just met the man. His personality must help even the most skittish of hybrids calm down.

They both finish their meals with casual conversation in between. After which Jeonghan’s back to being that lost pup following his not-owner around. He’s led to the back of Tips ‘n Tails where a double door seems about ready to burst with the cacophony of sounds going on behind it. Jeonghan’s somewhat scared, not knowing whether Seungcheol’s managed to earn enough of his trust and this ends up to be his last night on earth. What he finds behind the door amuses him instead. 

Jun is spread on the floor, right in the middle of the room, with a pile of hybrids attacking him with tickles. Seungcheol clears his throat loudly, catching everyone’s attention and lulling the noise.

“Puppy!” came the simultaneous exclamation from the bunch.

“Are we getting a new roommate?” a cat with pudgy cheeks asks.

Jeonghan turns to Seungcheol in confusion, prompting the man to explain.

While Tips ‘n Tails is a veterinary clinic and grooming salon in one, they also serve as an adoption center and shelter for regular and hybrid pets alike. “Seokmin and Chan were the two latest adoptees. Jisoo got them just a month ago.”

Jeonghan rakes his eyes across the room, taking note of each of warm body around. A pair of parrots were perched on a bar, two beagles were running around underfoot, and a Siamese cat was napping on the arm of a chair. There were three hybrids, all seemed to be fully grown, save maybe for the hamster that looks like he just hit his teen years.

“I’m aware of how much harder it is for an adult hybrid to find a home. I’ve seen plenty of strays and abandoned hybrids growing up,” Seungcheol says wistfully. “When I graduated veterinary school, setting up Tips ‘n Tails was always the goal. I wanted to have a safe haven for everyone while helping them find what they need the most – shelter and companionship. The grooming and veterinary services are more like the side businesses.”

Jun picks up where the other trails off, explaining how strict they are when it comes to the adoption process. No one’s allowed to just come in and say they want the dog in the window. There are interviews and bonding sessions to assure them that the owner won’t end up neglecting their chosen pet once the novelty wears off. “Jisoo has been coming in here for three months before we deemed him ready to take Seokmin and Chan home,” he finishes.

“We can’t promise that someone will come to adopt you,” Seungcheol says. “But what we can do is offer you a place to stay. A temporary home where you can get better and be around friends.”

Jeonghan sniffs, eyes watering the second he realized what was going on. He jolts when a warm hand comes up to his head to gently ruffle his hair, blushing at the smile Seungcheol throws his way.

“If you’d like, we’re more than happy for you to stay.”


	2. Of Cats and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo's content with personal cuddles and hybrid piles. Then in walks Kim Mingyu.

A loud crash and obnoxious laughter wakes him up from his nap. He has half a mind to be annoyed, but he knew Seungcheol won't like how snooty he was going to be. So he stretches his limbs and hopes that the glare he sends towards the hybrid heap at the other side of the room will be enough for them to stay clear of him.  
  
"Oh good, everyone's up."  
  
He looks at Jun expectantly, knowing that the assistant didn't need them to be awake for no reason at all. Any other day and he'd be waking up purring because Jun thinks he needs a cuddle.  
  
"Someone's coming in today for a test run," he says.  
  
Everyone perks up at the idea of getting to know a new human, each of them filling with hope that they'll be lucky enough to find their forever home. There's a certain level of romance in the setup, one that's long been lost on him.  
  
Out of everyone in the shelter, he's been there the longest. Seungcheol and Jun couldn't really understand why. He was a regal Russian Blue hybrid with a quiet demeanor. Anyone in need of a companion would be lucky to have him. Yet here he was, 3 years in and still no adoption request.  
  
The feeling of fingers lightly pulling at his ear brings him back to reality.  
  
"I know I don't have to tell you to play nice," Jun starts, a soft smile gracing his lips. "But do try to get some time in with this one, ok? Don't let the others hog him."  
  
He tilts his head, pressing against the other’s hand, signalling Jun to keep petting him. He purrs as the assistant cards through his hair just the way he likes it.  
  
"I'm serious, Wonwoo," Jun says. "As much as we love having you around, we'd be happier knowing you have a home."  
  
"This is home," he protests. "Why can't I stay here with you and Seungcheol? I can help with stuff if you need it."  
  
Jun only looks at him pointedly. They've had multiple discussions over the matter by now. None of them could ever come to an agreement. So Wonwoo does his best in looking interested if it means appeasing Jun, at least for the moment.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Kim Mingyu.”

Wonwoo repeats the name to himself, letting the syllables roll off his tongue, wondering if he can find his forever home with the man in question. He doesn’t let himself drown in the idea though, knowing full well that he may just set himself up for disappointment.

He’s seen many of his friends find new homes over the years. Seokmin with his bright personality and Chan with his endless energy were the most recent to leave, their owner deciding not to split the brothers apart. He’s sure the happy-go-lucky Soonyoung with his tiger eyes and soft cheeks will have an adoption request soon. Even Seungkwan, annoying hamster that he is, had a blonde boy stopping by the window to say hi on his way home. And despite being the newest, albeit the eldest among them, Jeonghan and his prettiness was sure to catch attention. Word of a Norwegian Lundehund hybrid transferring from a different pet adoption center further lessened his chances.

A flick to his forehead pulls him out of his reverie, hissing at the knowing look Jun gives him. Wonwoo sneers, his resolve dissipating the second the assistant opens his arms. He won’t deny himself cuddles if the other was willing to give it. He lets Jun wrestle him into a comfortable position, head on the older boy’s chest and arms wrapped around his waist, purring quietly at each stroke of a hand down his back.

“Do you think Kim Mingyu will like me?”

“I don’t see any reason why he won’t.”

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo snaps to attention as soon as he hears the knob turn, eyes eagerly trained on the door to see a potential owner. His ears fold against his hair the second his gaze meets Jun, however. The apologetic look on the assistant’s face can only mean one thing – just like Jisoo before him, Kim Mingyu wasn’t interested in a cat. 

So he does what he knows best, stalking to a corner beanbag and pulling open a book to distract himself while this Kim Mingyu takes a gander at the two dog hybrids or maybe even the two regular beagles they had. It was always his tactic to get his mind off the disappointment that he wasn’t finding a home any time soon. Distracting himself with his innate curiosity was always foolproof, at least, until Kim Mingyu finally walked in.

Wonwoo wasn’t small by any means. Jun and Seungcheol often joked he was sized more like a dog than he was a cat. But this Kim Mingyu was taller than any human or hybrid he has ever seen. He doesn’t even remember being that high up ever since he was a kid and got stuck in a tree. He wonders what the boy ate to make him that tall. He hits himself with his book to get the thought out of his head. He’s not supposed to get curious about the guy he has no chance of adoption with.

 _Distraction_ , he thinks. He needs a distraction.

Wonwoo gets it in the form of a tabby cat hybrid landing in his lap unceremoniously, grunting as he wiggles around to find a comfortable position.

“What are you doing?” he asks with a raised brow.

“Don’t read,” the other pouts. “Play with me!”

Wonwoo was a hybrid of many great qualities. He’s pretty, smart, and well-behaved. What he wasn’t was immune to Kwon Soonyoung’s cuteness. He couldn’t help but bring his hands up to pinch the other’s cheeks, pulling at his face until Soonyoung started whining.

“Stop,” he says with another pout, pawing at Wonwoo’s hands until his cheeks were free. Soonyoung’s pout deepens when the other starts laughing at him, presumably for his now reddened face. “I don’t like you anymore.”

“Lies! You love me,” Wonwoo teases, his hands finding purchase on the tabby’s waist.

Soonyoung’s bubbling laughter catches the attention of everyone in the room, including that of Mingyu. Wonwoo freezes at the amusement on the human’s face. Add the disinterested expression on Jeonghan and his confusion goes up to an all-time high. He was sure that the Shih Tzu hybrid will easily take to the human.

Wonwoo is once again pulled from his reverie when he feels Soonyoung jump, the tabby’s annoyed gaze pointed at a new arrival by their shared beanbag.

“Move,” the newcomer says, poking at the two cat hybrids.

Wonwoo and Soonyoung share a glance, a silent conversation passing between them before they do as the other says. They separate from each other, leaving enough space between them for another body. Seungkwan was small enough as a hamster hybrid, but it was still a tight fit. They made do with their limbs tangling with each other’s, creating a warm cocoon of three hybrids.

It was routine by that point. After a certain time of the day, Seungkwan will be left a sulky mess over what Wonwoo believes is a childish reason. Alternately, Soonyoung coddles the youngest, telling him his blonde admirer is sure to come back tomorrow.

“No, he won’t,” the hamster hybrid says petulantly. “It’s the weekend. He doesn’t come by on weekends.”

Wonwoo scrunches his nose, stifling his laughter to avoid further aggravating Seungkwan. He instead tucks the boy’s head against his chest, carding fingers through his soft hair to calm him down. “At least you know he’ll be back. That should be enough for now.”

Soonyoung throws an arm over the hamster, his hand gripping onto Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Don’t worry baby boo,” he coos. “We’ll keep you company until then.”

Save for a few questions and musings about the night’s dinner or when the Norwegian Lundehund hybrid was arriving, the three don’t engage in much discussion. Each of them opting to take advantage of their comfortable pile, dozing off with the din of Mingyu and Jeonghan’s conversation in the background.

It felt like it had only been a few minutes but the hour passes without any of them realizing. Seungcheol and Jun both come in just as Mingyu stands up from his seat. Wonwoo wakes up to hearing the latter promise to come back tomorrow. The Russian blue chances a glance at their little huddle, ears twitching when he notices Mingyu eyeing their pile.

A hand blocks Wonwoo’s view for a second, angling his head away as Seungkwan starts to wave it around sleepily. He sees Mingyu moving in his peripheral vision, turning just in time to see the human waving back at the hamster and sending a small smile his way before he leaves out the door. Wonwoo’s a little out of sorts at that action but quickly shrugs it off as politeness. Jeonghan wasn’t the only hybrid in the room after all.

Speaking of, the pretty Shih Tzu soon makes his way over to their corner, warily eyeing them. Wonwoo quirks one brow up in question.

“Room for one more?”

It’s at that precise moment that Soonyoung rolls off the beanbag, letting out a grunt as he wakes up on the floor. “What happened?” he asks groggily.

“I don’t think Mingyu will be adopting me,” Jeonghan says with a shrug, plopping down to sit beside the beanbag instead of on it.

Soonyoung’s question wasn’t really meant to be answered, rather only uttered out of disorientation. But Jeonghan’s answer causes the other three to be curious, especially with how easygoing the dog hybrid’s personality was.

“We’re just so different from each other,” Jeonghan says with a sigh. “He likes ramyeon, I like udon. He cooks, I burn water. He likes going out, I like sleeping in. We’re a disaster waiting to happen if he gets the crazy idea to actually adopt me.”

“Didn’t you ever hear that opposites attract?” Seungkwan asks pointedly.

“Besides, it’s just the first meeting. The getting-to-know-you phase of the process Seungcheol implements is always the most difficult part,” Wonwoo adds with a little huff.

If anyone understood how hard it was, it’s him. Add how he thought Mingyu looked close to perfect, even if he just saw the boy from across the room, and he couldn’t really understand why Jeonghan won’t give him a chance. Most hybrids will jump at the possibility of adoption, the least he can do was be thankful there was an interest.

“Just give him a chance.”

 

* * *

 

It takes a few more meetings over the course of two weeks before both Mingyu and Jeonghan finally give up on the notion that they can be each other’s companions. Seungcheol decides to cheer the hybrid up by taking him on a trip to the aquarium, thinking that a change of pace was necessary for the former stray. Wonwoo thinks he understands Jeonghan’s reservation regarding getting adopted if the excitement on his face as he left with Seungcheol was anything to go by.

Mingyu’s already at the month mark of visiting their shelter. With his attempts to get close to Jeonghan down the drain, the human was now spending time with their newest transfer, Minghao.

Norwegian Lundehunds are rare by itself, with so many unusual characteristics that make them seem too good to be true. Finding a hybrid with similar genealogy is even rarer, meaning Minghao is a top choice for anyone looking to adopt. If Wonwoo was human, he’d pick him too. He’s gentle and loyal, but fierce and protective at the same time. He was athletic and playful but moves with enough grace that renders Mingyu in awe. Jeonghan says they share personality traits that almost makes the pair eerily similar and in sync. Everyone is already counting down the days until Seungcheol decides that Minghao is a good match for Mingyu.

Of course, just as with everything in life, they learn not to expect anything.

Wonwoo is under his usual three-hybrid pile, going cross-eyed at the flurry of movement in front of him as Soonyoung and Seungkwan swat paws across his chest. Jun was sitting behind them smiling and laughing along at their antics. Their play fighting gets disrupted when Minghao has a sudden outburst and runs to their corner of the room, unceremoniously dropping onto Jun’s lap and curling into himself.

Everyone’s too shocked to move until a pitiful whine from Minghao prompts Soonyoung and Seungkwan to fuss over him.

“Can you check on Mingyu?” Jun asks, nodding his head in the human’s direction.

Wonwoo lets out a sigh but does as he’s told. He does wonder what caused the puppy to run away from his potential owner, and his innate feline curiosity is already winning over his shyness. He crouches in front of Mingyu, head tilted to one side as he studies the perplexed expression on the other’s face. “What happened?”

Mingyu sputters at the question, not really knowing what he did to set Minghao off. The hybrid was usually calm, albeit highly opinionated when he’s passionate about something. From what the human recalls, Wonwoo presumes the two found a common interest but had varying ideas, hence an argument that is unlikely to make sense to anyone but them.

“You’re both being stubborn, but whatever,” Wonwoo shrugs. “I’m sure all will be fine on your next visit.”

“I’m supposed to stay here for an hour though.”

“Not really,” the cat hybrid replies. “That’s just a general rule of thumb but if you don’t feel like staying, no one’s going to force you.”

Wonwoo learns to hate the sadness that appears in the human’s eyes within a split second. He’s been around animals and hybrids all his life, but he swears he’s never seen anyone be as puppy-like as Mingyu was. It’s like when he messes around with the beagles and they just stare at him with imploring eyes as he plays with their ball.

He looks at his beloved beanbag corner, brows going higher as he sees Jun move Minghao into a more protective embrace, placing the dog hybrid’s head against his chest. Soonyoung and Seungkwan had already gone back to their play fighting as if nothing happened just a few minutes ago. Wonwoo turns back to Mingyu, only to see the same miserable look on the human’s face. With a deep sigh, the cat hybrid settles more comfortably on the floor, offering small conversation to cheer the other up.

From the music they listen to to the food they like, and everything in between, it scares him that he has a lot in common with Mingyu. Wonwoo wants to run back to his corner and kick Minghao off Jun’s lap so he can hide his face instead. He doesn’t want to get attached when he knows the human is looking for a dog hybrid and not a cat. But here he is divulging his whole being to someone who won’t give him a home.

“It was really nice talking to you, Wonwoo,” Mingyu says at the end of his hour. “I’ll see you when I get back.”

 

* * *

 

The following Friday sees Mingyu and Minghao back to being best friends. The dog hybrid’s been showing off his dancing skills, laughing maniacally when the human clumsily copies him. Everyone knows Norwegian Lundehund’s are famous for their agility and flexibility. Wonwoo suspects Minghao planned this activity for the laughs. 

It’s Mingyu’s turn to be moody this week, taking the hybrid’s continuous giggling none too lightly. What surprises everyone in the room is how he stalks off to the beanbag corner, the same one Wonwoo always perches on. While his presence wasn’t unwelcome, the cat hybrid whines when Mingyu’s awkward shuffling makes Jun stop massaging his head in lieu of asking the human if there was anything he could help with.

“Can I talk with Wonwoo?”

Jun gets a little awestruck, taking a few seconds before he responds with a shrug. “Sure. I’ll go stay with Minghao.”

Wonwoo’s not entirely sure what’s going on, but he finds himself enjoying the human’s company again that day, and the rest of the weekend for that matter. Saturday sees him eating a lunchbox Mingyu prepared, filled with his favorite food and no fish. The rest enjoy a box of fried chicken bought from the shop a few blocks over. On Sunday, Wonwoo gets a book he flippantly mentioned wanting to have a copy of. Minghao gets his time, but not much else.

It becomes a back and forth among them. Mingyu spends time with Minghao, sometimes with Jeonghan. More often than not, he ends up going to Wonwoo when neither dog hybrid seems to be in the mood to deal with him.

Jeonghan says it gets awkward between them when they run out of things to talk about. Minghao says he doesn’t want to bicker all the time. Wonwoo thinks everything’s perfectly fine. At least until Jun starts acting strange.

Seungcheol’s assistant has always been a cuddler. Wonwoo likes him because Jun knows when to pet his hair and when to leave him alone. Also because he gives the warmest hugs that not even being in the middle of a Soonyoung and Seungkwan sandwich can compare. But Jun begins sticking to his side longer than necessary, and it's cause for alarm when Minghao keeps giving him the side eye for it.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Jun says one day. He presses a kiss on top of Wonwoo’s head and proceeds to cuddle him as if he was a tiny kitten instead of a hybrid of adult human size.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Wonwoo replies, the tail end of his statement going up as a question.

“An adoption request has been put in for you.”

Wonwoo hisses in shock. As much as they appreciate the care Seungcheol and Jun provide, getting adopted is something all the hybrids at Tips ‘n Tails long for. Wonwoo has been in the center the longest and knows little else but the rooms and halls that he’s called home for the past three years. He wasn’t sure if he wants to leave.

The feeling of Jun’s hand stroking circles into his back has Wonwoo coming back to his senses. He realizes that the assistant has been talking the entire time, assuring him that he’s going to love his would-be owner and he knows he’ll be well taken care of. That even if he’ll miss him loads, Jun is happy that he’s getting a forever home.

From sadness to confusion to hope, Wonwoo goes through a rollercoaster of expressions as he tries to piece together everything that Jun said. The assistant seems certain that his adoption is final and also has Seungcheol’s approval. Except he hasn’t really had any trial sessions with a potential owner and he doubts Seungcheol will agree to just have him out the door. It only leaves him with one option.

With a shaky voice, he asks, “Who is it?”

“Kim Mingyu.”


	3. Music and Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever convinced him that it was a good idea to adopt a pet never met Kwon Soonyoung.

Get a pet, they said. A cat since they’re more independent, they said. A hybrid will be better so you have proper company, they said.

Whoever convinced him to do such things should feel lucky to be alive. He’ll admit to being foolish enough to believe them. The idea even seemed promising after a little bit of digging. Cat hybrids were known to be independent but loyal, meaning he can be as busy as he is with no worries of his pet hating him at the end of the day. Whoever conducted that research definitely did not know about Kwon Soonyoung’s existence.

He can also admit to himself that he’s somewhat at fault, though it’s nothing he’s ever going to say out loud. Seeing how a good friend got along splendidly with his adopted hybrid was really what pushed him to get one of his own.

Mingyu and Wonwoo’s harmony is something that can make anyone fall in love with the idea of having a hybrid companion. Having both of them sing praises about Tips ‘n Tails and talk about another cat in the shelter had him looking more seriously into adopting. Mingyu spoke about how soft his hybrid looked when playing with the other cat, saying that his warmth was what first caught his attention. He also spoke of Wonwoo’s loyalty and wisdom whenever he got into arguments with the first two hybrid dogs he met. It’s in the middle of those stories that he thinks Mingyu is only a breath away from proclaiming his undying love for Wonwoo. It’s a little bit of an oddity, but somehow it works. So against his personal judgment, Jihoon signs up for trial sessions.

Soonyoung was easy to fall for, with his fluffy cheeks and cheerful nature, Jihoon always looked forward to making the trip across town to see and spend time with him. He likes how caring the cat hybrid was towards the other shelter pets. He appreciates the equal parts of humor and mothering he gives Seungkwan. The rapport he has with Jeonghan was always entertaining. What amazes him most was Soonyoung’s love of dance that he shares with Minghao. It’s that piece of information that gives him the headway he needs.

Jihoon is a bit of a recluse, shy to approach new people and too much of a workaholic to be more social. Although Soonyoung was nice enough to be polite, they did face a few struggles bonding when the human can barely keep conversation up. But with Jihoon being a songwriter and producer, he was able to let his music do the talking.

Soonyoung was fascinated and captivated, the melodies and beats making him jump up and dance, much to everyone else’s entertainment. He just lit up every time Jihoon comes in with new music.

_“He’s fairly easy to keep,” Seungcheol says as they discuss the adoption. “As long as you give him something to do, you won’t have any problems with him.”_

That piece of advice just went in one ear and out the other.

Jihoon is the type of person to dive head first into anything and everything, barely coming up for air until he’s satisfied with the results. So when a big project lands on his desk, he ends up with laser focus on creating music and nothing else.

The first few days were fine. They had leftovers from when Mingyu and Wonwoo came with plenty of food to celebrate Soonyoung’s homecoming. But when that ran out, Jihoon suddenly had an extra clingy hybrid pawing at his arm every ten seconds. The accompanying whines about hunger did clue him in, thinking there shouldn’t be an issue if he taught Soonyoung how to order food. He realizes too late how wrong he was when he had to pay for 15 family size pizzas one time.

That’s a day Jihoon wants to forget. He hadn’t meant to lose his cool, but the added stress of deadlines and the lack of inspiration had him too high strung to keep his temper in check. Soonyoung didn’t talk to him for nearly a week.

What he likes to remember is how adorable the hybrid was in trying to ignore Jihoon. He was a performer, that was for sure, stomping and huffing around exaggeratedly. If the beats and scratches that became the highlight of his next finished track sounded similar to footfalls and hisses, he has Soonyoung to thank for that.

His original thought was that they just co-exist. Jihoon is one thing, Soonyoung another. But he slowly learns to let the cat hybrid in, allowing him to fill the blank spaces with puffy cheeks and playful paws. Though he’s pretty sure having a lapful of Soonyoung, cat ears twitching in his face and tail hitting his arm every now and again wasn’t what he means. He lets out a defeated sigh, opting to just pat his hybrid’s head as he rattles of one question after another about all the buttons and squiggly lines in front of him. With as much patience as he can muster, Jihoon carefully explains how his mixing board works and what the soundwaves mean.

Their relationship isn’t perfect. He doesn’t think anyone else’s is. There are times when Jihoon wants to be left alone, while the cat hybrid toes the line of his boundaries. Alternately, the musician learns to take cues from Soonyoung, figuring out what each look, pout, whine, and poke meant. Sometimes he feels the hybrid’s influence take over, Jihoon being the one to curl against a sleeping Soonyoung, sharing an indescribable warmth he hasn’t felt in a long while.

They told him to get a pet so he can have company. What Jihoon got was a fluffy pile of curious and playful Soonyoung, a hybrid who takes care of him more than he takes care of himself. If he’s willing to admit that to anyone, those words will only belong to Soonyoung, and he’ll look forward to the music his laughter will create.


	4. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol finds himself empty nesting, later realizing how he's made a family and built themselves a home.

Seungcheol can’t remember how long it’s been since he last experienced this type of quiet. It’s a wonder how finding forever homes for just two hybrids can suddenly make the shelter feel so empty. Then again, it’s hard to get used to not having them around. Wonwoo had been with him since he set the place up, and Soonyoung’s personality had always been too big for Tips ‘n Tails to contain.

With his so-called parents gone, Seungkwan mostly spends his time gazing out the big window and later moping in a sleeping Jeonghan’s embrace. Though Minghao does burst with energy, the dog hybrid has a quiet nature that doesn’t leave much room for noise.

Left with little else to do, Seungcheol and Jun busy themselves with discussing the transfer of a pregnant retriever with a dangerously large number of pups. While most pet stores and adoption centers have at least one veterinarian in house, Seungcheol has built a reputation of taking in high-risk situations and turning it around towards favorable results. Whether it’s dealing with a high-expectancy delivery or setting up Tips ‘n Tails to his specifications, he’s become somewhat of an expert in the veterinary field at a young age.

“Oh!”

Jun’s exclamation pulls him out of his thoughts, raising an eyebrow in question as to what caught the other’s attention.

“Both Mingyu and Jihoon are coming in tomorrow.”

“Ah,” Seungcheol nods. “It’s time for Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s monthly check up then.”

“Can you believe it’s been nearly half a year since they’ve both been out of here?”

Seungcheol gets a wistful smile on his face, choosing to just nod rather than say anything else.

“You’re empty nesting again, aren’t you?”

The comment catches both of them off-guard. Jun ends up laughing when Seungcheol turns red. Trust Jeonghan to be able to read into the veterinarian so easily.

“You’re acting like an old dad who just sent his eldest kids off to college abroad,” the hybrid points out.

“Are you the mom then?” Minghao chimes, flashing playful eyes at Jeonghan.

“Ew,” Seungkwan whines, scrunching up his nose. “I obviously came in at the wrong time.”

“Why are you even all in my office?” Seungcheol asks exasperatedly.

“There’s a kid out the door,” Minghao replies. “He’s been passing by for a few days now. He looks a little shifty though.”

“He doesn’t say hi to me,” Seungkwan adds with a pout. “I haven’t seen him around here until earlier this week so I try to be friendly when he passes by the window. But he just runs away.”

Seungcheol and Jun share a look of concern. Though hybrids have gradually become part of society, there are still purists who see them as an abomination. Tips ‘n Tails had their fair share of vandalism issues during their first year, but it’s gotten better over time. And as much as it was on the tip of his tongue to assure them to not worry, Seungcheol can’t ignore the fear in the hybrids’ eyes. He can only be thankful that Jun convinced him to invest in better security measures.

“I don’t think he’s up to anything bad,” Jeonghan pipes up, making everyone look at him in confusion. “I think he’s like me.”

There’s a hint of bitterness in his tone that compels Seungcheol to run out the door of the shelter, quickly looking left and right to find the said boy. There’s a flurry of movement just a little behind him, his gaze falling upon a pale puppy hybrid with eyes wide in shock.

“Hello,” the vet softly greets. “Can I help you?”

The boy opens and closes his mouth, but chooses to remain quiet, head bowing to the ground as if ashamed that he was caught.

“Do you want to come inside?” Seungcheol asks.

“I don’t have any money,” came the quiet reply.

Part of Seungcheol’s heart breaks when he hears how sad the kid sounded, reminiscing how Jeonghan was like when he first came in. He realizes the older hybrid was correct in thinking they were similar cases. The vet looks the boy up and down, noting the tattered clothes, scruffy hair, and hollow cheeks.

“That’s no problem,” he says with a smile. “We have plenty to share.”

Seungcheol ushers the kid into building, grateful that Jun had enough an inkling to get the others back into the common room to avoid spooking the newcomer. The vet introduces himself, explaining what Tips ‘n Tails was all about. The more he talks, the lighter he feels, seeing how the hybrid’s face was brightening at every bit of information he gets.

“I can stay?” he asks hopefully. “I can have a home?”

“You can stay as long as you want, Samuel.”

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol watches as Jeonghan takes Samuel under his wing, smiling tenderly at how the older hybrid was acting like a gentle mother to a child. Having him around makes it easier to help the younger one adjust to his surroundings as Jeonghan understood Samuel on a level Seungkwan and Minghao know little about.

With nothing but a few change of clothes and a bag of food, Samuel was abandoned in a similar fashion to Jeonghan. Seungcheol still remembers the impassioned speech the older hybrid unloaded.

_Samuel is still a pup. His former family could have taken him into any shelter. Why leave him out on the street with a lousy excuse of a survival kit?_

Neither Seungcheol nor Jun really had an answer, making Jeonghan huff in annoyance before gathering Samuel in his arms and cuddling the kid until they both fell asleep.

“You look like a proud husband watching as his wife babies their son,” Jun muses, pulling the vet out of his reverie.

Seungcheol shoots a blank gaze towards his assistant, firing back with “Don’t pretend like you didn’t just get your head from out of Minghao’s neck.” His assistant is shameless though, only grinning back rather than make a retort.

“Oh family, I am back!”

There’s ruckus coming from both the front and common room doors that warns both Seungcheol and Jun to brace themselves. One second it was just the two of them in the lobby, the next they’re standing over a pile of excitable hybrids and beagles with Jihoon watching on with a judging eye. Trust Soonyoung to always make a grand entrance.

Seungcheol counts the bodies in front of him, turning his head when he realizes he’s missing two hybrid dogs. He turns to the common room doorway, listening in as Jeonghan gives Samuel a crash course as to what’s happening, the young pup looking lost but still nodding along as if he understood.

The little welcome party comes to an abrupt stop when Wonwoo comes stomping in, Mingyu hot on his tail.

“Leave me alone!”

The outburst comes as a shock to everyone. Wonwoo had always been the most docile hybrid in the shelter, even when he was in a particularly hyper mood. The string of apologies leaving Mingyu’s lips had Seungcheol worried that the two don’t get along as well as they initially thought.

Jun taps on Seungcheol’s arm, head nodding in Wonwoo’s direction. It was a silent conversation for one to talk to the hybrid and the other to talk to Mingyu. Neither get the chance to divide and conquer as Soonyoung pulls himself from under Seungkwan and Minghao, and makes a dash for Wonwoo.

“What happened? Are you alright? Do I have to beat the stupid tree up? Tell me!” Soonyoung rambles on, attaching himself to the other’s back asking question after question about what’s wrong. Jihoon squawks indignantly at the whole thing.

Wonwoo huffs and turns up his nose, but quickly curls into the smaller hybrid’s hug without another word.

“Are they okay?” Samuel mutters to Jeonghan.

Both cats freeze when they finally took notice of the two dog hybrids by the door.

“Puppy!”

“There’s a new baby!”

“Oh my god, he’s so cute!”

“Can we keep him?”

“He can be our son!”

“Excuse me!” Seungkwan shrieks, jaw slack and looking affronted. “I thought I was your son.”

Wonwoo and Soonyoung stare at him blankly for a few seconds before turning back to Samuel and introducing themselves with as much zeal as they could muster. Jeonghan fusses that they’re scaring the poor kid.

Seungcheol trusts that the eldest of the hybrids will be able to get the situation under control soon enough. He turns his attention to a sulking Mingyu, asking why exactly the usually calm Wonwoo was throwing a tantrum just a few minutes ago.

“I accidentally fed him fish,” he mutters.

The vet raises an eyebrow at how the tall boy sounded so unsure. “How do you _accidentally_ do that?”

None of them were exactly ready to hear the tangent Mingyu goes on. In his efforts to keep Wonwoo healthy, he decided a well-rounded diet was in order, including seafood. Knowing the hybrid’s aversion to anything that came from underwater, he decided to make fish patties and told the cat they were having burgers. Of course, Wonwoo was able to tell that something was off upon the first bite.

“You meanie!” Seungkwan and Soonyoung holler, proceeding to throw every plush toy they can get their hands on at Mingyu.

Seungcheol throws them a stern look, which Jeonghan takes as a cue to usher them into the common room. Only when the hybrids were out of attack range did he tell both Mingyu and Jihoon to follow him into his office, leaving Jun to man the front desk.

It’s part of Tips ‘n Tails protocol to have a monthly catch up and check up for owners and adoptees, making sure that hybrids and humans alike were getting along well. Mingyu’s misstep and Jihoon’s odd behavior told Seungcheol several things, now he just needs the context.

He can’t really fault Mingyu for wanting to keep Wonwoo healthy, but Seungcheol was a hundred percent positive that he and Jun briefed the younger boy about the cat’s gastrointestinal issues.

“You have to remember that he has a weak stomach,” the vet repeats. “It’s not that he doesn’t want to eat seafood, it’s that his digestive system doesn’t react too kindly to certain ingredients. He has a complex that if he eats seafood, he gets sick, so he avoids it at all costs. And I’m sure that trying to trick him into eating it doesn’t settle well in the trust department.”

“So how do I get him to forgive me?” Mingyu asks pitifully.

“Prepare his favorite meals,” Seungcheol simply says. “He’s not one to hold grudges, you should know that by now, and he has a particularly soft spot for you. He won’t be able to ignore you for long.”

With one issue seemingly resolved, Seungcheol turns his attention to a sulky looking Jihoon, raising an eyebrow when the shorter male just huffs.

“What? Did Soonyoung order 15 chickens this time?”

Jihoon snorts, explaining that his hybrid has long learned to avoid answering a delivery man’s questions of ‘will that be all?’ with more food orders.

“What’s wrong then?” Seungcheol gently prods.

“You don’t have to talk to me like I’m a child,” Jihoon replies with a pout.

Mingyu is naive enough to let a snicker out as Seungcheol raises both hands in mock surrender. No one else speaks as Jihoon looks to be organizing his thoughts, gaze landing on all parts of the room except on the vet.

Seungcheol tries to suppress a smile the longer it takes the younger boy to put his thoughts into words. His behavior wasn’t really unusual but rather telling. It was something he’s seen in Mingyu, Jun, and even himself. But while the three of them have always had an affectionate nature, Jihoon was quite aloof. Seungcheol assumes that’s where he’s finding difficulty in accepting the situation he has with Soonyoung.

“You’re free to correct me if I’m wrong, but can I be straight with you?” Seungcheol asks after several minutes of silence. At Jihoon’s apprehensive nod, the vet continues. “There’s nothing wrong with what you’re feeling. Hybrids were, after all, created with the idea of companionship in all senses of the word. If you find yourself looking at Soonyoung differently, don’t beat yourself up over it, or him for that matter.”

Jihoon goes stiff for a few seconds before letting out a sigh of resolution. He glances at both Seungcheol and Mingyu, realizing he was pretty much in the same boat as the other two, before letting his thoughts out. He’s afraid of upsetting the balance between him and Soonyoung, that he’s beginning to feel territorial over the smallest things. He’s aware of his hybrid’s personality traits and even revels in them, but doesn’t quite appreciate when he shows that affection to anyone else.

“Oh my god,” Mingyu exclaims, his eyes filled with mirth. “Were you jealous of Wonwoo earlier?”

“Now isn’t the time to tease,” Seungcheol calmly interjects before Jihoon can utter a biting remark. “As cliché as this may sound, the only real way around it is to talk to Soonyoung. You need to take cues from each other. No going around being moody and making him think he did something wrong. You’ll be surprised at how good he is at sympathizing and empathizing. His friendship with Wonwoo and Seungkwan should prove that.”

“In other words, please don’t kill my hybrid with your death glares,” Mingyu jokes. “I still need him to forgive me.”

“I can always just kill you instead,” Jihoon deadpans.

“Alright, both of you out,” Seungcheol pipes up. “I still need to do their checkups.”

Stepping out of his office, the three find Jun in a quiet discussion with a teenager. The vet eyes the papers in the blond boy’s hands, noting that the stack was their adoption request forms. Seungcheol sends a silent question to his assistant when their gazes meet, prompting the other to do a quick introduction.

“This is Hansol,” Jun says. “He’s interested in adopting Seungkwan.”

“Oh my god!”

Seungcheol purses his lips together in a feeble attempt to suppress his laughter. While he’s not sure why the hamster hybrid’s exclamation sounded like that of a teenage girl, he’s certain that Seungkwan was just waiting for the chance to make his presence known as soon as the Hansol walked in the door. He would have had to pass the common room viewing window after all.

Everyone can’t help but laugh when Seungkwan does make his appearance. If there was ever a need for a live representation of the heart eyes emoji, the hamster will be it. What made the scene funnier was how Soonyoung was wrapped protectively around him with Wonwoo’s glaring face peeking from behind them.

“Let me go,” Seungkwan whines. “You have a new son. Go baby him! I’m leaving with Hansol right now!”

“Can he?”

Seungcheol snaps his head around to Hansol, amusement filling him as he takes in the boy’s wide grin and excited bouncing. He almost feels like a villain as he explains the adoption process, Hansol’s happiness simmering down at each step he needs to make.

“He’s been saying hi to me for months,” Seungkwan argues. “That counts!”

“Are you sure you want to adopt him?” Mingyu teases with a smirk, only to curl into himself when he catches a glimpse of the glare Wonwoo directs at him. “I’m kidding!”

“Be quiet, meanie,” Soonyoung and Seungkwan chime in.

Seungcheol decides to split the group up before another ruckus ensues. The vet calls for the two cat hybrids to go into his office so they can start on their monthly physical checkup. Wonwoo goes in quietly, Soonyoung following with a reluctant huff.

“I’m going to discuss visiting schedules with Hansol for a minute,” Jun pipes up, turning an inquisitive gaze to Mingyu and Jihoon. “Do you guys mind hanging out with the others in the common room? I’m sure Jeonghan and Minghao will appreciate it.”

“What is there to discuss? He wants to adopt me. Don’t you want to give me a home?” Seungkwan cries out.

“Let’s go sit in the common room, you drama queen,” Jihoon mutters, gently pushing the hybrid through the door.

Jun waits until they’ve disappeared behind the doors before speaking again, asking Hansol if he was finished filling up the adoption request.

“Oh no, not yet,” he says apologetically.

“That’s okay,” the older boy says. “How about you continue writing and I start explaining how things will go from here?”

“Can I really not take him home yet?” Hansol asks with a small voice.

Jun smiles softly, liking the fact that the kid seemed eager enough. Considering how he always came by to say to Seungkwan, even if only from the outside, tells the assistant that he’s thought about adopting the hamster hybrid for a while.

“I wanted to get him a couple of months ago,” Hansol starts. “But my parents said I needed to bring my grades up first, so I did! They finally gave me money for the adoption fees on my birthday. It was yesterday, by the way. Does Seungkwan like cake? I have some in my bag. I had to wrestle leftovers from my sister, but if he likes cake, then it’s worth it.”

Jun presses his lips together to prevent the grin from taking over his face, eyes filled with amusement as the kid prattles on. If Seungkwan’s eagerness to go with Hansol was anything to go by, the sessions he’s currently jotting down were more for formality rather than their standard operating procedure.

“Think of it as you coming in so you can find out how to take care of him better,” Jun explains. “You can see what Seungkwan likes to do for fun so you can prepare those activities in the future. Likewise, he can learn more about you so he’ll know how to behave around you and your family. It will also be great if you can bring your sister with you sometimes. They can get to know each other too. If you have any questions, Seungcheol and I can easily help you out rather than have you panic when you’re home alone.”

“How long until I can take him home?”

Jun had to laugh at the determined look on Hansol’s face. “It varies from person to person,” he replies, a few giggles still escaping. “But you’ve got yourself a good head start.”

Hansol smiles brightly, excited at the idea of having a new friend. “Can I go play with him now?”

Jun grins back, nodding his head in affirmation before leading the boy towards the common room. They get to the door just as Seungcheol and Wonwoo exit the vet’s office, the cat looking calmer compared to when he arrived.

“Feeling better?” Jun asks, threading fingers through the hybrid’s hair.

Wonwoo leans into the touch, smiling up a the assistant as they step into the common room. Mingyu lets out an indignant squawk at the scene. The image he makes leads to a snort from Jihoon, who currently had a napping Soonyoung nestled against his side.

“Now you know how it feels,” the smaller boy mutters under his breath, making a show of tugging Soonyoung even closer.

“Ew,” Seungkwan whines, turning his nose up at them. “Can you not do that while I’m around? Thank you very much.”

“Hi!”

Hansol’s cheerful greeting puts a stop to Seungkwan’s dramatic rants, the hybrid turning pink in the cheeks and nervously fidgeting in place.

Seungcheol couldn’t stop his booming laughter, unable to recall a time when Seungkwan had been shy, which leads to Jeonghan coming over to slap a hand over his mouth.

“Now’s not the time to be quiet, buddy,” Jun teases before patting Hansol on the back and telling him it’s okay to approach Seungkwan.

Minghao appears at the assistant’s side not long after, propping his chin on top of Jun’s shoulder. “Is he really sure he wants to adopt Seungkwan?” he whispers. “I mean, does he really think he can handle all that sass?”

Jun ruffles the hybrid’s hair affectionately. “If he can make Seungkwan go quiet just by saying hi, he’ll be fine,” he replies.

“I wonder how long that will last,” Minghao deadpans.

“Hello?” comes a call from the front door.

Seungcheol and Jun hurry out to the main lobby, both with shouts of surprise when they find the trio at the entrance.

“What are you doing here?” the vet asks as he hugs the two hybrids who rushed up to him.

“We were across the street when we saw a lot of people in the common room,” Jisoo explains. “Figured we’d drop by for a bit to say hi.”

“You know you guys are always welcome here,” Jun says laughingly, trying to grab at Seokmin and Chan who were still running circles around Seungcheol.

“How’s Jeonghan?” Jisoo asks.

“Go ask him yourself,” Seungcheol replies with a smile.

A grin lights up his face as he hears the excited greetings once Jisoo, Seokmin, and Chan enter the common room. Seungcheol leans against the doorway as he watches everyone catches up with each other.

“You should be proud of yourself.”

Seungcheol turns a questioning look at Jeonghan, opening his arms for the hybrid to huddle into. “What for?”

“All of this,” Jeonghan replies, waving a hand to sweep across the room. “Everyone’s home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand it's done! Thank you to everyone who's read and commented on this story!


End file.
